ESTIO NEGRO
by kero clow
Summary: Cançado e entediado, Lord Voldemort pensa em amor e paixão e numa maneira de vingar-se do Garoto-que-Vive...MDHP romance
1. O Velho e a Noite

**Estio Negro **

**Autora. Kerosama/ keroclowiespana.es**

_Warnings: NC17! esta é uma fic Yaoi/lemon, logo é expressamente proibida a sua leitura por menores de 18 anos!_

_Par: Harry /Draco,_

_Atenção: Esta fanfic é baseada na série Harry Potter do qual suas personagens têm seus direitos autorais preservados pela editora e autora, e não devem ser confundidos com as personagens a que inspiraram._

_Dedicado: ao meu amigo que me emprestou toda a série de livros - nunca gastei um sicles com eles.he!he! A Daniathena pelo trabalhão!! . Às meninas Yaoiartml que me mostraram que escrever fics não é bicho de 7 cabeças._

_Conteúdo: Magia negra, sexo e solidão. Enjoi It! he!he! D_

_Nota: Quando escrevi era uma fã recente de Harry Potter e essa foi minha primeira fic. Talvez a achem estranha, ou surreal, ou quem sabe falhe na descrição das personagens - pelo menos esta é minha opinião. --' O primeiro capítulo nem parece tratar-se de uma fic yaoi/slash, mas garanto aos fans de carteirinha do estilo que é, e prometo que na seqüência vai melhorando. Então não desistam de ler, por favor!_

_Sugestões e críticas são bem-vindas!, Mas peguem leve, ok?;)_

**ESTIO NEGRO**

**CAP. 01**** A NOITE**

_E eu fui aqui ficando_

_só para O poder ver_

_E fui envelhecendo_

_sem nunca o perceber_

_O Mar_

_O Mar_

madredeus

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Era noite de céu limpo. Ventos turvos brincavam de esconder as estrelas que continuavam incólumes, a observar os homens com indiscriminada curiosidade.

Elas o viam. Sentado, solitário. Numa sala aquecida apenas por uma lareira fria, pensamentos obsessivos sobre sexo e vingança.

Desejos mesquinhos paridos pela mesma mãe.

Há muito, a felicidade de achar-se vivo e pleno morrera, sobrando dela apenas uma fagulha como uma vela se apagando na própria cera fria. Sua chama, agora, era um monstro faminto. Alimentá-la, uma tarefa árdua. Sentia o desejo percorrer suas veias velhas, mesclando seu sangue numa insólita mancha ônix, até não mais se distinguir o que é o desejo da coisa desejada. Havia perdido a graça que sempre o distinguira quando jovem e, mesmo nos tempos maduros, o acompanhara. Suas feições antes fortes, antes suaves, eram nestes dias o espelho de algum tipo de animal medonho e nocivo.

Desconfiava se alguma das suas tão sempre fieis servas, ou servos, o acompanharia até a cama...

E sexo solitário era coisa para crianças. Crianças como o filho de Potter.

Franziu o cenho, seria Harry virgem? Bem capaz, se houvesse saído ao pai. Aquela lesma lerda! Felicidade inconcebível matá-lo! Gracejava se nas ternas e distantes noites da lua-de-mel não havia sido a dulcíssima Lílian a ficar por cima. Seios fartos a dançarem ao ritmo as ancas...

_"Tom, Tom, esses seus pensamentos hão de arrastá-lo a memórias mais escorregadias..."_

Mas vingar-se da criança que lhe havia impingido tamanha humilhação mostrava-se uma tarefa árdua. O pequeno bruxo ainda piava sob as asas do... diretor. A velha escola era um cárcere ao inverso, totalmente lacrado. Atacá-lo lá, intransigência metafísica.

Mas precisava encontrar um caminho, ansiava por isso, ou, na sua incontrolável fúria, iria enlouquecer. E se não pudesse matá-lo, que então o marcasse de novo. Que deixasse não em sua pele infantil, mas em sua alma cicatriz tão profunda que sangue vertesse ao mais suave toque.

Olhou para a lareira, receberia visitas àquela hora?

A sua bela cobra esmeralda, a refletir olhos inimigos, aproximou-se. Pediu-lhe afago, mas ele não deu. Aconchegá-la neste momento de vigília e solidão, seria distrair-se de seus pensamentos. Saciá-los. Viu-a, desgostosa, deslizar em direção à lareira sobre o chão cinza. Movia-se graciosa, suave, acariciando o chão como a um conhecido amante. Aquela visão o enternecia.

Foi então que uma coruja, grande como o pior dos devaneios, entrou na sala, piando esganiçada. O atrevido dos seus olhos a encará-lo, amarelos. Pousou, desafiadora, sobre sua poltrona. Mais corajosa do que muitos dos seus servos.

Atado ao seu corpo, papel marcado.

Com cuidado, para não assustá-la, o bruxo, libertou-a do fardo. Seu pio encheu a sala, e ela pousou no mármore sobre a lareira.

Segurou a carta. Cera alta e rubra evocava os Malfoy.

_"Ah! Então tu me respondes?" _

Seus sentimentos por Lucius e família oscilavam entre a admiração contínua, e a total desaprovação. Como dizer aos seus mais, e sofridos, fieis Comensais que aqueles que o traíram estavam mais próximos das verdades que pregara? Malfoy segurou a cabeça, fervoroso, evitou beijos amargos em Azkaban. Mentiu, subornou, fingiu e traiu. Agarrou com paixão a única, única verdade da sua curta vida, a sua família. Principalmente a criança.

A falta de elegância de Lucius escandalizava Voldemort. Odiava a maneira de pato choco de Malfoy a dançar nas ruelas da vida. Ouvira dizer que o garoto era diferente. Era a menina dos olhos de Snape.

_"Ah!, esse também irá sofrer..." _

Severus, como pôde aliar-se ao velho?

Entristecia...

Sozinho naquela sala antiga, mofo e pó sobre todas as coisas.

Vingaria-se de Malfoy se deitasse com Narcisa. Bastavam algumas gotas de qualquer afrodisíaco, ou uma ordem, para aquela ainda bela, madura e fria mulher entregar-se... Mas, não! Esse vaso era por demais vazio. Ele estaria mais bem servido no inferno de Hades.

Mas na sua fraqueza de corvo ferido necessitava de todos os cadáveres que pudesse devorar. Não! Abraçar Malfoy em um ninho de mentiras e falácias era ainda necessário. E esquecer Narcisa, seus cabelos loiros e seu ventre mole, relativamente fácil. Ele era, agora, filhote a esperar, faminto, os vermes no bico. E que estranhos sabores os vermes do filhote de Lucius teriam?

Quebrou o lacre da primeira carta. A menor delas.

"_Meu estimado mestre,_

_Segue como combinado as informações que pedistes. Eu e minha humilde família nos sentimos honrados em servi-lo. _

_Narcisa Malfoy._

_ps. Meu filho demonstrou grande satisfação em torna-se, de algum modo, útil. Ao requerê-lo sobre a tarefa seus olhos brilharam."_

"Arrrg! Essas cartas me dão enjôo!"

_"E afinal, desde quando os Malfoy são uma família humilde?"_

Riu-se humorado. Então pegou a segunda carta. Ela transparecia numa onda morna de orgulho e elegância. Não havia nada em excesso, até os defeitos permaneciam em seu lugar legitimo. Havia algo, talvez Snape já houvesse percebido, e Lucius, com toda certeza, estava estragando esse algo. O menino era vulgar até o fundo do poço. Era cortês como só nobres da mais alta estirpe podem ser. Um fidedigno cavaleiro negro a entornar lanças nos peitos de seus inimigos graciosamente. Sua armadura a reluzir seus anseios por morte e poder. Paixão e instinto morando em sua casa. Alguém para o qual o Amor puro e sincero seria uma maldição imperdoável, insustentável.

Ao ler a carta, Voldemort, viu talento e um refinamento para as Artes das Trevas que o estimulou, para em seguida, deprimi-lo, enraivecê-lo. O menino nunca o seguiria com sinceridade. Em sua juvenil arrogância era auto-suficiente, e teve para si que se Lucius não o mantivesse, com cobranças desnecessárias, sobre rédeas curtas, aquele dragão devoraria o pai. E, se, afinal, o seguisse, seria apenas para usar a sua pele velha para seus propósitos egoístas...

Odiou-o.

Porém descrevia Harry de maneira lânguida e clara. E havia algo mais, algo que trouxe os velhos tempos de escola de volta.

_"...esqueça!, apenas não pense sobre esses tempos..."_

A precisão de suas palavras não era intensa o suficiente para esconder os monstrinhos que as habitavam. Viu o pior deles a correr num "D" e esconder-se por detrás de um "E": o Medo.

Medo do tribunal paterno, medo dos professores, medo dos colegas, medo de nunca ser melhor, medo de descobrirem seu medo tão bem vedado sobre uma máscara de arrogância pálida... Medo de que você percebesse a admiração, e mágoa, contida pelo declarado inimigo...

Ora!, esse menino, no âmago de seu corpo, clamava por vingança. Voldemort podia escutá-la rasgando suas tripas a cada derrota no Quadribol, a prisão do pai, a cada mínimo ultraje, ou num balançar de trem...

"_Aquela criatura tocaria suas mãos para vingar-se de Harry?" _ Voldemort meditava.

Abaixo do anseio de dor, havia a mais misteriosa falta de vontade de escrever aquela carta. Ah! Como os pais podem se enganar. Pintam o pior dos demônios com o mais profundo azul.

Mas o convenceria! Esse garoto orgulhoso a unir-se a ele. Para fazer o que? Ainda não sabia.

Fechou os olhos e como Vingança ainda patinava sozinha sobre a imensa piscina de gelo negro de seu coração, o bruxo esforçou-se para a direção daquela menina de olhos vermelhos e pele ardente e vibrante, que lhe acenava com braços desnudos. A quantos invernos ela não o visitava? Por longas nevascas, ele a enxotou, e agora, que por ela ansiava, não obtinha respostas, a não ser aquele desbotado gesto. Ah! A Paixão...

Não seria vergonha, nem lhe traria problemas deitar-se com a mulher de Goyle... Mas, pelomordemerlin!, Por que diabos a mulher tinha que ser tão feia? Ei, e porque diabos havia cogitado essa... essa desgraça! Realmente estava nas últimas...

Era verdade que poderia preparar qualquer um dos simplórios encantamentos tântricos para sentir a respiração tênue de qualquer corpo ao seu lado. Pertencesse ele a um inimigo como a um amigo... Não fazia parte das Artes das Trevas em si, o obscuro lado da magia dedicado às paixões e aos instintos violentos?

Entretanto preparar o encanto seria suprimir a maior de todas as graças do amor, a Sedução.

"_Esqueça, velho Tom, você não seduziria nem Nagini com esse seu pau murcho!"_

Olhou as veias verdes a contornar suas mãos depostas sobre seus joelhos. Eram sensuais essas veias. Oh, ele sabia como eram! Sempre foram...

_"Oh! Sempre tão sensuais..."_

Cansado desses labirintos de sangue, levantou a vista, e viu a carta a reluzir sobre o chão cinza, como um sol brilhando numa tarde de inverno nebuloso. E ela foi brilhando, brilhando cada vez mais até clarear toda a sala. Até não sobrar mais sombra a ser coberta pela incandescência. Pássaros de asas negras a gracejar verdades e ilusões revoavam naquele amarelo. Iridescente.

E então, como se obedecendo aos passos de uma eterna dança, o relógio lilás da sua mente girou mais uma vez, e as coisas feias e bonitas juntaram-se qual amantes num único e sufocante abraço.

Arfantes.

_continua..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

hehehe! E aí, oq eu será que o caprichoso Lord planeja.... Não perca a continuação!!!)


	2. O Castelo e o Sol

**ESTIO NEGRO**

**CAP. 02****O CASTELO E O SOL**

_SILÊNCIO_

_Assim_

_pouco a pouco_

_escolhi_

_O presente silêncio_

madredeus

Era dia, e o dia estava claro.

Havia poucas nuvens no céu. A umidade permeava pelo ar.

Logo, o tempo estava quente, a manhã molhada e morna.

O Verão estendia seus raios por toda a extensão da propriedade do velho castelo. O sol vingava suas antigas lamurias sobre seus inocentes e fieis servos, fossem eles coisas mortas ou coisas vivas. O calor tornava o ar irrespirável. As pessoas moviam-se como que entorpecidas por narcisos.

Sob as famintas capas negras os alunos encharcavam. Choravam pelos poros. Suas mãos permaneciam pegajosas o dia todo, seus pés molhavam as meias e escorregavam dentro dos sapatos. Muitos erguiam as saias ao sentar-se, ou abriam os botões das camisas e puxavam as golas. O Verão era todo água.

Especialmente ali, onde aquelas estranhas criaturas encontravam-se em abrupta transformação, numa fase onde as coisas são incertas, os meninos emanavam quilos de hormônios em estado liquido. Seus cabelos grudavam nas nucas e na cabeça, seus pelos nas pernas, barriga, peito, axila e virilha.

Cada recanto com seu cheiro secreto e único.

O castelo também tinha seus recantos. Havia espécies de lugares onde as paredes eram claras e a temperatura, por causa da água que constantemente escorria, mais amena. Um desses lugares era grande e exótico e ao contrário dos outros tinha extravagantes e brincalhonas portas vermelhas. Era o banheiro dos meninos da ala sul, e quase ninguém ia lá, porque era longe, muito longe de todo resto.

Um dos garotos, embora acostumado a arder sob o sol, encontrava-se neste distante banheiro. Vestia apenas a camisa enquanto mantinha o braço esquerdo erguido. A cabeça abaixada. Cheirava a própria axila de pé em frente ao espelho.

"_Por que Hermione reclama? Meu sovaco não tem nada de mais."_

Nada de mais, nada mesmo. Embora forte não era um cheiro de todo desagradável. Meio doce, talvez ácido. Ou talvez apenas azedamente doce. E fungava, o nariz se movendo como os das lebres.

"_Ela sempre ralha com o Roni. Hoje deu para pegar no meu pé."_

Talvez Hermione houvesse perdido, entre tantos cheiros pré-fabricados, a essência do cheiro de gente. O garoto apenas pensava nisso em sua ingênua adolescência. E voltava a fungar-se. Sugando seus próprios vapores. Um pensamento para lá de atrevido, que o fez rir, surgiu displicente: _Algum dia seu cheiro seria agradável para outra pessoa?_

"Que se matar Potter?"

O garoto arregalou os olhos, e encontrou no espelho um garoto loiro. Seus olhos encontraram-se neste mundo de ilusão inalcançável. O outro garoto escarnecia. Então se virou rápido para a sorridente criatura palpável, agora já na dimensão da realidade... e da maldade.

_"Na lama esses olhos se manterão assim?"_

Malfoy aproximou-se, e olhando para ele Harry teve a impressão que os Malfoy realmente deviam ser de uma outra raça, porque Draco continuava impecável, sem uma gota de suor escorrendo pela testa ou marcas de cheiros desagradáveis pelo corpo. Talvez o Sol reconhecesse os seus, atacando com fúria apenas a plebe.

Harry percebeu que Malfoy também o estava estudando. Sentiu-se envergonhado e raivoso por pensar que ele talvez soubesse de seus pensamentos.

Mas Draco apenas ergueu a sobrancelha e suave sussurrou impaciente como se para uma criança, num tom onde imperava domínio:

"Potter, você vai ter que se encontrar comigo hoje à tarde numa saleta à esquerda das escadas que dão para as Torres Proibidas. É uma ordem! Ah! E lembre-se,", tocou o distintivo de monitor, "faltas não serão perdoadas.."

Falando isso, riu, e seu sorriso num momento denunciou toda segurança e irritante incerteza corpórea. Então se virou rápido e dirigiu-se abusado e com passos firmes e apressados até um dos boxes.

Trick!

A porta foi fechada, selando uma conversa inexistente. O silêncio imposto estreitou as tão enormes paredes daquele Banheiro e engrandeceu as palavras de Malfoy, tornando tudo insuportável para o bruxo da Grinfindória.

"Não vou! Sua desagradável presença em si já é motivo mais que suficiente para eu não ir."

"Ah! Potter!", falava como se estivesse cansado de uma longa discussão, "Relaxe, o assunto não será desodorantes..."

Então Raiva, a sua velha parceira a se transmutar ao seu lado sempre que Malfoy abria aquela boca suja, apareceu.

"É apenas uma questão burocrática da escola..."

Surpreendido, Harry escutou Draco começar a fazer xixi.

_"Como Draco podia ser tão cínico?"_

"Sua atitudes não condizem com suas palavras, Malfoy", ouviu um som desgostoso do box. Draco devia estar realmente apertado. _Aquilo_ era divertido. "Como já disse, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer"

Harry ia falando enquanto juntava seus pertences. Então num baque, se sobrepondo ao misterioso som que emanava do box, as palavras de Malfoy o congelaram.

"tsc! Era sobre sua permissão para continuar no Quadribol Acho que Roniquinho vai ficar muito desapontado se você não estiver lá para ele lamber seu..."

**Blan!**

"O QUE VOCÊ DISSE, MALFOY!"

Harry já estava esmurrando com força a porta do box onde Draco fazia xixi.

Nervos a flor da pele.

Mas não ouviu respostas. Apenas o continuo burburinho líquido indicava que havia um menino do outro lado da porta, tão instável quanto o próprio Harry. E bastante apertado... E bastante envergonhado dessa fragilidade pulsante, embora isso ele e Potter percebessem apenas como um estranho mal-estar, que alimenta a raiva murmurante da atmosfera.

"Potter já leu o que há escrito nestas paredes? Você devia ver, ia se sentir engrandecido!"

Disritmia. Por que Malfoy sempre quebrava a linearidade quase musical de seus pensamentos. Harry desistiu de matá-lo apenas quando saísse. Então novo murro forte e violento.

Como se desejando piorar a situação, Draco recomeçou com essa:

"Seja feliz! Estou lendo aqui que um menino te ama, e quer chupar seu, cof!... bem você sabe..."

A pobre madeira morta não seria mais sua vitima. A pancada seguinte atingiria carne tenra e macia. Encheria de sangue faces pálidas e quebraria um ou, quem sabe, dois dentes. Mas, -A_í!_-, coincidência cruel e desleal, neste instante entrou no banheiro, como numa magia teatralmente ensaiada, um menino. Grande demais, desengonçado demais.

Desconhecido demais.

O menino olhou Harry ali em pé, mãos na porta onde um garoto mijava. E como um espelho sua expressão refletiu pensamentos inesperados e que não lhe pertenciam:

_"Xixi enquanto durmo, encharque meus sonhos, enquanto escuto essas algas escorrerem de seus rins para percorrerem águas frias e perdem-se esgotadas."_

Harry afastou-se envergonhado. Muito, muito envergonhado.

O menino, simplesmente há tempos lavava o rosto. O box emudeceu. Parecia não haver mais ninguém ali, e, se Harry tomado de coragem, abrisse a porta, encontraria apenas a privada, com seu único, feio e convidativo olho a encará-lo. Mas o barulho alto da descarga puxou-o de seus enleios.

O bruxinho pegou suas coisas e saiu do banheiro apressado. Não pretendia encarar Malfoy agora.

Mas iria ter com ele. Conversariam sobre o que aquela doninha super-crescida tinha para falar. Sorriu com esse pensamento, até lembrar-se que quem o transformou no pequeno animal, foi o responsável pelo retorno do Lord das Trevas e morte de Cedrico, e o sorriso morreu...

Seus passos rápidos, pesados, ecoavam pelos corredores do castelo.

Embotado por essas idéias, esqueceu-se de seus suores. Seus cheiros a manter unidas, como linhas numa costura, suas várias partes numa só. Seu ser, sua fraqueza e força, marcando com duas manchas úmidas sua camisa de estudante.

continua...

------------------------------

Obrigada a Karla Malfoy pelas dicas!!!


	3. Espelho Negro

**ESTIO NEGRO**

**CAP. 03****ESPELHO NEGRO**

_O PARAISO_

_Subi a escada de papelão_

_Imaginada_

_Invocação_

_Não leva nada_

_Não leva não_

_E' só uma escada de papelão_

_Há outra entrada no Paraíso_

_Mais apertada_

_Mais sim senhor_

_Foi inventada_

_Por um anão_

_E está guardada_

_Por um dragão_

_Eu só conheço_

_Esse caminho_

_Do Paraíso_

madredeus

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lá era escuro. Naquela torre.

As cortinas tapavam as janelas, os corredores cheiravam a coisa guardada. Harry chapinhava por elas, procurando o quarto indicado. Não contara aos amigos. Enquanto almoçava ou durante as aulas não comentara nada sobre o misterioso encontro. Havia dois fortes motivos para fazê-lo, embora um deles fosse parte de um mundo além. Primeiro possuía sinceras dúvidas de Malfoy ter dito a verdade sobre Lorde Voldemort. Ele podia muito bem ter inventado apenas para atrair Harry em alguma brincadeira de mau gosto, seria típico do caráter de Draco.

O outro motivo?

Bem, Draco não precisava saber, nem Harry pensava nisso em palavras. Mas algo secreto rodopiava Malfoy como um perfume. Uma presença oculta, nem vista, nem comentada, mas inequivocamente lá, sentida somente no patamar da sensibilidade. O assunto fosse o que fosse, era particular entre eles. E, enquanto não pensava sobre isso, Harry procurava a porta que parecia não estar lá.

Um vento frio, vindo abaixo das cortinas, soprou seus pés, e ele descobriu, camuflada, uma porta. Empurrou-a. Era pesada essa porta, mas Harry conseguiu abri-la. E se antes reinava escuridão, a nova claridade deixou-o cego, luz amarela e clara. Entrou num quarto pequeno, bastante aconchegante. Aqui o cheiro não era de coisa guardada, embora todas as paredes do minúsculo cômodo estivessem cobertas pelas mesmas e idênticas cortinas vermelhas quase vinho. A culpa por toda transparência era uma solitária janela que distribuía os raios do veraneio sobre o local. Era muito alta e estreita, e lá em cima, quase já no teto, algumas vidraças estavam quebradas, deixando o vento entrar e sair. Harry não pôde imaginar como elas foram despedaçadas.

Coçou os olhos e viu Malfoy do outro lado do quarto, na verdade, muito perto. O velho sorriso de desprezo nos lábios. Parecia acostumado aos contrastes e sordidez do local. Seus olhos seguiam a temperatura do piso, frios, vencedores. Embora o ar logo acima fosse quente e inseguro.

Ainda piscando Harry virou-se para Draco.

"Então Malfoy que tipo de truque barato você pretende fazer?", passou os dedos pela velha cicatriz, lembrou-se de seus amigos, um riso surgiu nos lábios, eles gostariam de ouvir isso, "Algum feitiço para ver se me vence no Quadribol?"

"Muito engraçado Potter! Posso rir agora?", Malfoy estreitou os olhos, "Ou prefere que eu faça isso quando você estiver no chão?"

Harry cruzou os braços, ameaçador. A sua eterna paciência se esvaia como éter perto de Malfoy. Queria a resposta, e logo. Não gostava de estar perto daquela arrogância ambulante, nem durante as aulas. Pior agora, que estavam sós. Mas não se encontravam realmente sozinhos desde o seu aniversário no Beco Diagonal... _Merlin, faz tanto tempo assim?_

Mas Draco nem se moveu, parecia torna-se, aos poucos, parte do quarto. Parado, encostado nas cortinas, seus gelados olhos encaravam Harry e além dele.

"Se for mais uma brincadeira estúpida Malfoy..."

Sem resposta.

"...foi a mais idiota"

Nada.

Apenas as cortinas num delicado esvoaçar a quebrar o silêncio, e rogar-lhes imperiosas, 'Vá embora, vá embora!'.

Malfoy fora congelado? Aquilo era uma armadilha! Viera preparado para isso também, mas... Era melhor escutar a voz da razão e sair dali.

Então, repentinamente, num suave e instável piscar de olhos desabrochou Malfoy. Foi um instante, mas longo o suficiente para impelir Harry. O garoto deu três passos e agarrou o outro bruxo pelo colarinho.

"Chega de brincadeira Malfoy", suas mãos tremiam de nervosismo, _algo_ assustador estava prestes a sair do ovo, e Harry não estava certo se desejava estar ali no momento que _aquilo_ nascesse. "Termine logo com esse seu jogo besta!"

Sentiu dedos como garras de dragão agarrar as suas mãos. Empurrando-as e prendendo-o.

"Não toque em mim...", Draco sibilou entre os dentes, "...tenho nojo de amigo de trouxas como você.", seus olhos tornaram-se duas linhas, "Além do que, você se atrasou."

Tolerância!, Conhecia Draco, não podia perde-se ou se tornaria presa frágil. Malfoy estava confiante demais, atrevido de uma maneira nova. Conseguiria lançar uma maldição nele agora?

"Calma Potter! Sabe, hoje é um dia auspicioso. Um velho e querido amigo seu, pediu-me um favor, e eu cedi."

"Não algo sobre Quadribol?"

"Quanta bondade. Nem parece você Malfoy.", tentava puxar as mãos, nunca imaginara tanta força física em Draco, "Qual é o recado?"

O menino riu, aumentando a raiva de Harry.

"Recado? Você me ofende.", dentes brancos num sorriso sem cor, "Não sou coruja, Potter."

"Tem certeza? Pra quem já foi uma doninha, ser coruja é apenas mais um passo..."

Num ímpeto Draco soltou Harry, que se afastou quase movido pela instantânea curiosidade. Sentiu-se, de repente, parte de uma peça de Teatro Decadente para onde um diretor sem sonhos fugira. 'A tragédia vai começar!', gritava um bobo canastrão num canto esquecido do cenário. Cada integrante da companhia tecendo sua parte.

Malfoy recompôs-se, recolocando sua aristocracia de volta no bolso.

"Sabe, não me agrada este tipo de serviço. Mas prefiro fanáticos Comensais da Morte a reles bruxos de sangue-ruim e mente fraca..."

Os cabelos da nuca de Harry se eriçaram.

"Você é tão... tão tolo, Draco Malfoy! Tão mimado!, algum dia vou assistir de platéia sua queda! Seu pai já foi..."

"É, talvez. Mas, aí, eu já estaria morto antes mesmo de cair. E mortos não voltam para reclamar seus fracassos", Draco distanciou-se um pouco, "Ah! Mas disso você já sabe, não é Potter?"

PAFT!

A mão de Harry atingiu Draco com o peso de todos os seus mortos. Malfoy segurou o rosto machucado, não podia perdê-lo. Harry viu seus pais e Sirius no vermelhão das faces pálidas, e viu os de Draco no vermelhão dos olhos.

"Miserável!", agora não tinha volta, se é que, entre os dois, algo que fosse importante voltar, já houvesse existido algum dia, "Vai pagar por isso!"

Draco soltou o orgulho machucado, e violento, puxou uma das cortinas. Brusco, surgiu entre elas um espelho escuro, liso, limpo, mau e velho.

Malfoy, virou-se em frente a ele e com uma mão erguida proferiu palavras inaudíveis e desconexas num sussurro sabático. Então das profundezas daquele abismo, daquele mar negro, surgiu Lord Voldemort.

Assustado Harry segurou a respiração, teso como linha de anzol.

_"Ele vai atravessar o espelho. Isso é outro maldito portal."_, Segurou firme a varinha. O ódio de Draco chegara a tal ponto? È claro! Que pergunta estúpida!

Nunca aceitou a morte com facilidade, devia viver pelo sacrifício de sua mãe, mas... Iria morrer? Será que demorariam a encontrá-lo? E se, algum dia o achassem, ali naquele quarto esquecido por Deus... Esperava que unissem o fato a Malfoy, que o culpassem, e um Dementador o beijasse. Ai! Mas isso não, seria muita tristeza para uma escola só. Maldita Prof. Sibila!

_"Pare de auto-piedade Potter!"_, gritou para si.

Mas Lord Voldemort permanecia estático. Apenas o fitava e sorria. O próprio reflexo de Harry não existindo mais.

"Calma, menino, calma! Não posso transpassar estes vidros. Hogwarts é uma fortaleza das mais herméticas. Estou preso deste lado e você do outro.", o bruxo transparecia em cada gesto o élan que sempre possuiu, "Possivelmente você não vai morrer, talvez apenas queira morrer..."

Sentia raiva e medo de Lord Voldemort. Mas ele era, enfim, parte sua. Sem ele, seria outro Harry, talvez mais feliz...talvez um pequeno imperador mimado como Duda. Quem sabe? Gostaria apenas que ele deixasse de existir. Nem morto, nem vivo, apenas não existisse. Que nunca houvesse sequer conhecido o sabor da existência. Porém seus sentimentos por Malfoy eram diferentes. O menino rico repugnava-o, lembrava-lhe o pior de sua infância. Desejava-o, senão morto, pior.

"Chegou?"

"O que?", Harry pulou. A pergunta foi proferida num tom tão simplório que pareceu a Harry que todos estavam em casa assistindo TV e comendo pipocas...

"Claro! Mas, o que tem aqui dentro?"

Voldemort respondeu.

"Ah! Paciência, meu jovem Malfoy. Em breve sua curiosidade será saciada."

A consciência de estar encurralado entre Malfoy e Voldemort qual um livro numa estante, ou um peão num xadrez, surpreendeu Harry. Agora Draco estava por trás dele, como um bispo a proteger o rei, sentia sua respiração e cheiro. Virou-se rápido. Antes dar as costas para Lord Voldemort do que para o aluno da Sonserina. Não!, pior era Voldemort. Que pensamento desconexo.. Malfoy o estudava, silencioso e divertido. Seguro, nas mãos, caixote lacrado com cera.

De onde surgira tão denso objeto? Escondido dentre as cortinas?

Harry congelou, realmente era uma armadilha, e o pior, entrara na gaiola por vontade. A curiosidade mataria e devoraria o gato? Encostou-se na parede, hora vigiava Voldemort, hora Malfoy. Talvez houvesse uma brecha onde pudesse atacar...

"Os Comensais da Morte enviaram este presente, sabe Potter?", Draco sorria gentil, "O que isto irá fazer com ele, meu Lorde?", o menino franziu o cenho observando a caixa, "Quer dizer, o que há aqui dentro?"

Harry sentiu o momento de atacar Draco era agora, mas antes mesmo de se mover Lorde Voldemort chamou a atenção e Malfoy armou-se novamente, varinha na mão em sua direção.

"Uma doce surpresa.", foi a resposta de Voldemort, " Você terá sua vingança, garoto Malfoy, apenas abra a caixa."

Os raios de sol eram amarelos e translúcidos no quarto farto de luz. Sombras dançavam sobre os veludos onde traças cresciam.

O bruxo sorriu.

continua...

------------------------------

Agora sim esta ficando bom...O que será que tem na caixa? Um sanduíche? Pense bem, Você-sabe-quem pode ter se confundido com as entregas. He!he! Aguardem!


	4. O Tesouro do Céu

**ESTIO NEGRO**

**CAP. 01**_ **O TESOURO DO CÉU**_

_**A A vaca de Fogo**  
São voltas  
Ai amor são voltas  
Sete voltas  
São as voltas da maralha  
Ai são voltas  
ai amor são voltas  
são as voltas da canalha_

No largo  
daquela igreja  
vive o ser tradicional  
À volta  
duma coisa velha  
e não muda a condição

madredeus

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ela era antiga.

Antiga como cada canto do quarto, do piso de pedras profundas ao teto celestial. E cheirava a eternidade passageira. E havia nela, fascínio. Era uma delicada noiva, feita de ébano, ornamentada com flores vivas. A aliança, uma fechadura de prata em arabescos, a prender a tampa ao corpo. Seu interior um segredo a ser desvendado apenas nas núpcias.

Draco a retinha com ternura entre os dedos.

"Abra", rogou o velho bruxo.

O pequeno bruxo da Grifinória sentiu medo, devia agir, era muito mais rápido que draco. Mas a presença da caixa o entorpecia.

"Abra", ordenou o Mestre das Artes das Trevas.

O noivo estendeu as mãos para encontrar as maravilhas prometidas das bodas. Mas ao invés delas, envolveu-se com serpentes e abraçou a traição. E a traição veio em forma de beleza pura. Enlevo. Draco e Harry foram consumidos pelo êxtase do Espetáculo Sublime, não mais Teatro de Revista.

Lá dentro, da caixinha, havia algo brilhante, dourado. Pólen de ouro ou besouros de fogo que se soltaram leves. Clarearam com sua luz alegórica todo quarto. Espalharam-se oleosos pelo ar, impregnando cortinas com um suave guizo, colorindo o chão, para morrerem em seguida, ao toque frio. Tentaram atravessar o espelho, aquele mar negro, mas afogaram-se. Caíram docemente sobre os emudecidos garotos. Então aquelas ternas peles absorveram o largo pólen. Pó que atravessou gordura e sangue, tripas e músculos até entorpecer a mente e atingir o coração. Harry cerrou os olhos. Foi ofuscado por um cheiro agressivo, novo e finalmente percebido. Uma serpente perpetrada de cio subiu pelas suas coxas, enroscou-se, atingindo-lhe o âmago do ventre. E quando, finalmente, entorpecido e lânguido, abriu os olhos, viu dois montes gêmeos de cílios a lacrarem um rosto de garoto. Ai!, aquilo tornou-se a perfeição. O universo resumiu-se àquele ato de uma mão branca a empurrar fios prata sobre a testa. Então desejou aquele pranto que ansiava destruir. Correu subindo os degraus de dois em dois, largou as armas. Esqueceu-se de fechar as portas e fugiu do castelo apenas para tocar nas escamas de tão sonolento animal. Não mais gigante ou intransponível, mas vulnerável, quase animal de estimação a exigir-lhe, entristecido e ardoroso, afagos. O pequeno bruxo cedeu-lhe, a principio delicado, para em seguida, num crescente, arrancar-lhe violento as escamas que cobriam seu corpo. Até nada a proteger a pele de filhote. E do cavaleiro foram-se roupas, todo elmo e armadura, a sua nudez medieval tornou-se corrompida tão somente por um par de meias.

Naquele espaço de vertigens, a sala rodopiava, regida pro uma espiral a ascender na velocidade das línguas sorvidas, mordidas, chupadas além do limite da dor. Água a escorrer dos lábios vermelhos, escoar pelo queixo, peito, barriga, a alcançar àquele mundo abismal das finas penugens. As bocas, devotadas servas, a seguir o úmido rastro. Sem saber onde inicia um e vai-se o outro. Teus dedos são os meus?

Câncer.

Voldemort transpirava. As suas incertezas sobre o sucesso desvaneciam nos dedos trêmulos, nos puxões de cabelo, nos sons selvagens que abafavam todo quarto. Mas, acompanhando a vitória, veio a dúvida. Estava enfraquecendo diante da força descomunal emanada daquele duelo? Não! Embora, em verdade, não esperava tantos frêmitos, grunhidos, urros. Surpreendia-se, ele, que em nostálgicas sabatinas festas, já havia visto tanto e pior. Talvez porque um desses animais de chifre fosse Harry, que embora assassino seu, cheirava, em suas narinas, ainda a infância e não a bode cominado.

O suor empapava o chão, amolecendo-o. Transformava o piso frio em lama perfumada. Os garotos chapinhavam nela, escorregavam e se mesclavam à terra fértil. E nela jorro brando misturou-se às marcas de dentes, escorrendo céu adentro até as bordas da praia.

O sangue literalmente fervia. O bruxo exultava.

"Na madrugada ainda teriam o acre de sêmen alheio nas bocas?", o Lord interessava-se em saber como seria quando o sangue deixasse de ser dourado e recuperasse sua cor.

Mas sua surpresa, o único herdeiro de Slytterin viu-se ainda parte daquela missa negra. O demônio preso no interior do circulo riscado com suor no chão, era exigente e para desespero de seus seguidores ansiava por mais e negras oferendas. Era obrigatório que o caleidoscópio de sangue mudasse suas abstratas formas a cada instante, e fosse cada vez mais e mais bonito. Mais surpreendente e misterioso. Naquele calor, sobre aquela temperatura altíssima, os meninos não abrandaram. Ao contrário permaneceram largados no fundo daquele fosso palpitante, combinando-se num caldo salgado. O sabor de Harry era agridoce, já Draco era picante, ardente. Os dois, assim, prometiam um banquete.

Para seu próprio desespero o Lord tentou, sem sucesso, esquecer a barreira da ilusão, que se formava em sua própria menet. Foi tomado por um calor sufocante. Por lembranças e desejos esquecidos nas masmorras e torres mais perenes daquele castelo odioso, que só lhe trouxe. Sentia peregrino num deserto escaldante de almíscar, saciando sua sede com seu próprio suor. Ressentia. Essas memórias... não.

A raiva alimentava sua luxuria. Riu-se, já não lamentava. Quando a tarde esvaecesse os arranhões, as mordidas, os beijos, as lambidas ainda estariam no imutável e eterno mundo das lembranças. Marcariam os rostinhos de uma maneira tão permanente que, talvez para o futuro convívio social, fosse necessário a compra de máscaras com certa urgência. Sabia que seu desejo, agora, era toda osmose, a saciá-lo da falta e torná-lo insaciável de fatos.

E o que se seguiu fez Voldemort, orgulha-se do quer que houvesse para orgulha-se.

Entre um ponto e outro Draco prendeu os braços de Harry acima de sua cabeça. Observou-o, rapina, antropofágico, a pele fina do antebraço. Lambeu as veias pulsantes. Saboreou seu gosto de sangue. Cada chupada um eclipse eterno a marcar o bruxo da Grifindória na precisão de uma semana. Seguiu a concavidade de onde Potter escorria. Ali onde o braço forma uma bacia e margeia o peito, ali a pele é macia e suculenta. Draco lambeu o perfume ácido, tomando cada gotinha. Sua língua úmida encharcando pêlos negros. Verme faminta a descer, caçando, até encontrar montes rijos. Protuberâncias mesquinhas e secas, mas dadivosamente cheias da essência de Harry, que se agitaram inquietas ante ao menor toque hostil dos lábios de Malfoy, se eriçando pontudas e convidativas. Tornando-se, ao longo do corpo, espinhos do talo de onde brota flor corrompida e límpida. Botão de lírio grave, comprido, profundo, e totalmente despetalado pela fúria de tão elegante jardineiro. Nenhuma de suas parcas pétalas a protegerem o pistilo, que embora tão frágil, era carregado por sombras geradoras de calafrios e gemidos nas criaturas da escuridão. A boca de Malfoy foi semeada por cogumelos venenosos, e ela ardia. Cheia de vontade própria levava-o para cantos mais obscuros. Lugares enigmáticos. Corredores sombrios. Aqui, onde os cheiros são mais secretos e os sons mais roucos. A língua de Malfoy era quente e seca, os dedos frios. Os gemidos do outro garoto audíveis tão somente no inferno.

Inebriantes roucos sons a transformar Draco em espinho cheio de desejo a despedaçar as pétalas soltas no espaço. Então um grito baixo, arfante, que reclama, que implora.

Das ancas unidas subiram vapores azuis.

Respiração densa. Os urros lancinantes nublando o úmido e pegajoso quarto. Tambores africanos a batucarem musica forte. Corações desafinados, infantis, a reger o primitivo ritmo.

Harry sentiu-se avolumar-se, o suor brotando de cada poro, prestes a explodir num grito indignado de ilimitada amplitude. Estocadas cada vez mais bruscas a atingir-lhe a carne, a alma, o coração. Um monstro a enraizar-se entre suas tripas jorrando palavrões em forma de sementes. Seu doce rosto uma mascara de triunfo, sua ardente cicatriz a queimar essa letargia dos sentidos.

E lá, abaixo e além dos muros do castelo, o Lago deixou de ser habitado por uma lula, para ser possuído por um polvo de tentáculos incandescentes e irascíveis, a se contorcerem nas profundezas das águas com suas ventosas púrpuras a gotejar, a gotejar...

Fim?

------------------------------

. Sim, exato, 'Tesouro do Céu" é o nome do golpe de um dos Cavaleiros de OuroSaint Seiya. Eu adoro a ambigüidade deste termo, me lembra coisas como "Cuidado com Aquilo que você deseja." ou o conto "A Pata do Macaco"... Assustador!


End file.
